


Eye For a Tooth

by frogfarm



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Multi, Payback, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: When Sophie looks at Clara, she thinks of Anton.Post-1x08, "Utrax".





	Eye For a Tooth

"She's like me."

Sophie stares at her best girl friend and the strange new one standing beside her. Hanna looks irritatingly innocent as ever before, which is a laugh and a half considering. Both of them are exhausted, the remains of their clothes in near tatters. Apart from the striking military-issue boots on the new girl's feet; scuffed and stained with mud, but otherwise in mint condition.

"I'm getting on better with my dad." Her eyes implore Hanna. It doesn't feel enough. "Try not to fuck it up for me."  


  


* * *

  


  
Clara does turn out to be like Hanna, and at the same time anything but. It's as if a literal alien in human form has come down to earth and taken up residence. Hanna insists that this girl was the only one at Utrax to break free from conditioning, enough to strike out on her own. Except at least Hanna had her freak of a father teaching her the ins and outs of society and basic civilization. Hanna warns Sophie not to get too close, make any sudden moves, keep her hands where Clara can see them. Clara follows the movements of her hands with keen interest, making Sophie nervous enough to ramble the conversation in more directions than usual before fleeing to the relative safety of a family dinner.

This time she's smart. All it takes is enlisting Dan's able assistance and brainpower, though the act of swearing him to secrecy is apparently enough of a clue for him to figure that Hanna is involved somehow. With one mostly absent parent and a complete lack of nosy siblings, his garage makes a much safer safehouse than her own. Hanna spends five minutes crawling around the interior and surveying the outside from various angles before pronouncing it acceptable, and Sophie holds her tongue, biting back a number of caustic remarks as she and Dan hash out the details. He's a surprisingly strong negotiator, though in the end he requires only a minimal deposit against potential damages. His eyes do a bit of a bulge when Hanna fishes out a plastic clip bulging with a thick wad of bills, peeling one off like a strip of flypaper.

"You shouldn't be carrying that around --"

"I'm fine." Her eyes flash a warning, that he'd best be fine with it too.

Thankfully, he takes the hint.  


  


* * *

  


  
Clara is about the same height as Hanna, so a little shorter than Sophie. Her frame is a bit stockier, so still a twig next to her own euphemistically Rubenesque frame. But that dusky complexion and full, rounded face cry out for a day trip to the spa and a serious facial, which is enough to distract Sophie from too much in the way of petty jealousy. Hanna balks at going out in public this soon, and so they sit in the loft of Dan's garage, painting each other's nails and sipping wine coolers. The face Clara makes at her first taste reminds Sophie of her own initial experiences. It's a wonder she ever tried booze in the first place, given how embarrassing the grownups in her life can get when under the influence. 

Of course this gets her thinking again about That Night, the night when everything went to shit. Because the wild girl from the forest who saved her life in the desert had decided to have her first time with the boy Sophie fancied more than nearly any other.

She leans close to Hanna when Clara's off relieving herself. "Is your mum --"

A flash of defiance in Hanna's dark eyes nearly makes Sophie flinch away. "She's not my mother."

"All right. It's all right, I just --" She bites back a frustrated groan. "I don't want her coming round starting any shit."

Hanna looks away, resting her chin on her knees, drawn up to her chest. "Neither do I."  


  


* * *

  


  
Hanna's reluctant to leave Clara by herself, to the point she only goes out for supplies once a week for the first month; never the same day, or the same time of day. Operational secrecy is easier now that summer vacation is upon them, normally a blissful opportunity to cast most responsibilities aside. Except now Sophie can't quite relax, despite the easing tension as weeks pass with no visits from armed men or scary women. Thank God at least her brother Jay proves cheaply bought, content to remain silent in exchange for the latest in handheld Japanese imports.

"They're going away next weekend." Sophie watches as Clara lets fly at the dart board and nails yet another bullseye. "We could actually hang out, you know -- inside the house?"

Clara looks over at her wearing that perpetual expression, the one that says they aren't even speaking the same language. It's totally adorable and makes Sophie want to gnaw on her lower lip. Clara's, that is. Suddenly she's very glad Hanna's out on a supply run.

"God, listen to me!" She laughs and fans herself with overdramatic gesture. "I sound like an old maid. I should be taking you out on the town, like --"

She has to look away, swallowing hard at the memory of betrayal.

Clara's hand is on hers, strong and sure as the presence now very much invading her personal space. The ripe and peppery smell of the other girl fills her senses as lips and bosoms meet; first soft, then with greater force. She's never done this before but Sophie summons up a few regular movie scenes in her head that qualify for assistance, along with a few pornos; ends up holding Clara close in one arm, staring into her eyes while the other hand gets as nasty as they wanna be, delving deep until the loft is filled with hot and sticky smells.

Eventually, more clothes come off. At which point things naturally evolve from kissing into much more, which is when Sophie realizes that Hanna is standing motionless in the doorway. A backpack dangles from her grasp, her mouth ajar.

"Don't just stand there," Sophie mutters into moistening flesh. Her tongue flicks out, drawing a gasp from Clara and an answering growl. "Get over here and do something."

The backpack falls to the floor. Hanna moves slowly toward them, like a more graceful sort of zombie. Sophie isn't looking at her, intent on drawing out more sighs and squeals from her own prey.

"Why?" Hanna's voice is hoarse as she walks around behind, sees Clara nearly smothered under the weight of widespread hips, the new girl's breath growing more ragged as she attempts to give as good as she's getting. "Is it because I fucked him? Anton?"

"Shut up." Sophie wiggles in blatant taunt and invitation, enjoying the sensation of Clara's superhumanly strong tongue learning the rhythm, settling into a groove. "And kiss my arse."

She tells herself later she really had been speaking metaphorically. Mostly. But it hardly matters when Hanna sinks to her knees, grabs onto Sophie's buttocks and plants herself literally smack dab between them. Sophie nearly passes out from the pleasure, let alone the sheer _perversity_ , of twin tongues dueling and drooling all over her and each other, scouring her most intimate parts 'til she's ready to scream. Instead she remembers Jay in the house not a stone's throw distant, who may or may not be wearing headphones, before falling back to her own task at hand, pulling Clara's legs far enough back to return the favor, with interest. She comes good and hard twice before realizing Hanna's standing up, quickly shedding jeans and hoodie to stand before them in plain white cotton underwear.

"No." And Sophie pushes away Clara, gentle but insistent; licks her lips as her hands slide up the length of those slim legs, nuzzling her crotch as she pulls Hanna down and trembling, into her arms.

"She's mine."  


  


* * *

  


  



End file.
